


Ruh-gee-nuh

by ankareeda



Series: Inspired by OQ 2019 [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankareeda/pseuds/ankareeda
Summary: Inspired By OQ week - Drawing for the story "Stalker" by Aussi18.





	Ruh-gee-nuh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aussi18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aussi18/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stalker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641406) by [Aussi18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aussi18/pseuds/Aussi18). 

Inspired by the outstanding and magnificent story "Stalker" by Aussi18. ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
